Courage of Darkness
by NaviLegacy
Summary: Link's true self ended lost to the fiendish Ganondorf. With no memory of his past, he now believes he's Ganondorf's son. But when war's unleashed across Hyrule, Link is sent to capture the Princess. Simple: She's a mere Hylian girl-What could go wrong...?
1. Captured soul

**Welcome to all! ^_^ This is my second fanfic, and I know it's sort of a bad thing to start writing a second story when you're barely half way through your first. :/ But I couldn't help it! So without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Link: Age 10<strong>_

Rain drummed against the ground in fast, furious strikes, as thunder pounded against the sky. The dark, eerie clouds that covered every inch of the stratosphere, menacingly hovered above my head.

I usually considered the rhythmic sound of rainfall to be quite relaxing, but now it just sounded like constant pounding against my eardrums.

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I _needed_ to get away!

Exhaustion hung heavily over my soaked body, and the extreme rain didn't help my problem in the slightest.

"Hey! Link, hurry. They're coming!"

I turned to see my fairy; Navi, hovering at my side as I continued to run. It's a wonder how she can still fly in this dense rain.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" What else did she expect me to do; grow wings and fly away!

"They're getting closer!" She said, anxiously hovering up and down.

After another moment of agonising running, I collapsed to my knees in dismay, panting heavily whilst trying to catch my breath.

Navi came to hover in front of my face, though my eyes were focused on the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing! You need to get up Link. Listen!" She said as she bounced up and down in an angry temper.

"Navi, there's no point. It doesn't change a thing. They'll still catch me, even if I continue running..." I sighed.

"You can't give up without trying, Link! I thought you were blessed with courage!"

"Exactly..."

"Hey?"

"Instead of running. I'll face them!"

"No no, listen, that's not what I meant!" She began bouncing around in fury again.

"Navi, I need you to go to Hyrule castle and stay with Zelda."

"But-"

"Please Navi! If we're both captured then we'll both die."

She let out a gentle sigh, drooping her wings slightly "I'll get help." She said, before swiftly hovering above the trees and out of sight.

I watched her leave as I sat on the ground.

"So you have finally given up." A deep voice sounded from behind my back.

I struggled to my feet, (which were now painful to stand on) turning around to face him.

I glared at the dark man that stood in front of a large group of huge shadow beasts. His glowing blade held sercurely in his left hand, and his contemptuous stare piercing straight through my own.

A sinister smile spread across his lips as he slowly walked towards me.

I stepped, nearly tripped backwards as he stopped in front of me. My eyes never leaving his menacing stare.

"Grab him!" He called to the shadow beasts.

They reacted instantly, moving ahead of the man and dragging me to the ground.

I tried to fight them off but to no avail. I gave in to struggling through exhaustion, and let my body go limp as they held my arms back.

I looked up to see the dark man holding an odd looking stone, engraved with strange, glowing markings.

As I gazed at the stone in puzzlement, he forced it towards me with a strange gravitational power. His sinister smile still accompanying his dark face.

The stone collided with my forehead. I squinted, turning away, but the stone dissolved into my head!

I sat in horrified confusion. What was that stone...? Is it in my head!

"W-what did you do to me?" I asked in shock, trying to loosen the grip of the beasts that held me.

He gave a deep maniacal laughter which echoed through my head as my mind began burning.

I clentched my fists and closed my eyes tightly as my head _burned_ hotter and hotter, burning untill my head willowed into nothing but a hollow remnant. This _excruciating_ pain won't stop! It feels like my mind is being incinerated! I screamed in utter pain at the blazing agony inside my mind. Why can't I just die now! Please stop! I can't see anything but odd patterns whirling through my mind! Everything's turning dark, getting darker and darker...

His laughter continued to ring through my ears, whether he were actually laughing or whether my mind was playing tricks on me... I couldn't tell anymore...

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 years later...<strong>_

A dark figure cornered the wall, leaning back against the shadows cast over the ground from the opposite side of the vertical, opaque surface. Listening intently to every aspect of the surrounding area, examining each detail: From the lifeless, limp, dull coloured, leafless trees, along with the other various (Though hardly a variety) plants the hung their heads in shame after being dragged up out of the ground to exist in the bleak world above. He waited.

Seconds past like minutes as he cautiously approached a second figure that walked ahead, unaware of his presence. If this man had known better, he would've known to remain vigilant throughout every second of passing through the Dark Woods. But alas he merely expressed no hint of suspicion as he continued aimlessly on his journey. Had he also known what these woods were, he would have turned in the opposite direction without a second glance. But both him and the woods shared the same connection- They are both _lost._

Ignorance of your surroundings can lead to danger.

The hooded figure kept his back firmly placed against the wall, out of sight as he continued forward. His swift movements so brisk, yet steady and soundless. He waited for the right moment.

And who was this man that entered the Lost woods? What did he hope to find in a place so astray? Perhaps it was a mere accident? An accident that could prove fatal...

The dark figure now lurked in eerie silence, moving silently between the shadows of each tree. Reaching closer to the oblivious man as he stood in the darkness, waffling between different directions.

He waited for the right moment to destroy...

The mans head tilted forward as he gazed at the ground with a sigh. His eyes closed. The figure hidden in darkness took his chance at that very precise moment, rushing effortlessly closer to the man in silent strides, sword unsheathed as he grew closer and closer to the clueless man, lifting his sword as he reached closer, eyes set with burning fire, he leaped into the air to strike!...

Blood trickled down the end of the lifeless, silver blade, bearing stains of innocence, as he withdrew his sword out from the unconscious man. And why should he care whether his hands were ever stained with the blood of all the innocent people he had destroyed? They meant nothing to him.

He only saw hatred through his clouded vision. And there was no reason why he shouldn't when it is the only thing he has known, the only thing he has ever known...

The man had died instantly, without so much as a single glimps of pain. He died with his face in a fixed expression of utter shock: His eyes open as wide as eyelids could possibly allow without losing your eyeballs; His mouth gaping like a fish; His skin ashen with death...

Blood overflowed his chest, covering him in a blanket of metallic red as it continued to spread further around his body.

The dark figure stood over him, watching him with contempt.

"I _will_ have my revenge against Hyrule! You pathetic Hylians just wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are highly appreciated. ^_^ Don't hesitate to speak your mind!<strong>


	2. Is that really me?

**Wow, my story is quite depressing! XD That's strange since I am very rarely upset. I'm just trying to picture how a person would feel if they were living in darkness. **

**Anyway thanks for the review Evilblood! Perfect word to describe my story~ :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Link: Age 10<strong>_

"Perhaps the boy is too weak?"

"Ridiculous! He will awaken soon enough. And when he does, we will show him this cruel world through our eyes."

Voices? Were they speaking about me? Where am I? And why can't I move...? I feel like every part of my body is being weighed down, including my eyelids. Am I, still alive? I didn't think death would feel like anything. Apparently I'm wrong...

No, I just need more strengh. I am alive, I know I am. I must be...

"Are you sure he will listen?" The voice sounded like a woman. Why am I here...? What happened to me? I don't remember anything... The more I try to remember anything of my past, the less I see. Why can't I just wake up?

"He will not have a choice. He will follow our commands and become one of us." A deep, icy voice sounded. I couldn't tell if that voice sounded familiar or not... And who is 'one of us'?

I heard footsteps fade into the distance, along with the faint sound of a closing door, followed shortly after by a gentle sigh from beside me.

My head feels painful, but why? I felt more energy return to me with each passing second, and at the same time, more pain against my forehead.

I squinted at the pain as it grew worse. At least I was growing more conscious as time passed.

I was finally able to half open my eyes. Though everything I saw looked like a blurred mixture of dull colours. I blinked a few times before my vision began to focus.

"Link?" I heard the woman's voice again. But I don't understand... Who's Link? ...Is that, my name...? Or maybe there's someone else in the room? Maybe I'll remember when this pain subsides and when I can think straight. Maybe... Hopefully...

I slowly tilted my head to the side to see the woman that had spoken. She watched me as I studied her face. I wasn't sure whether I had seen her before... She wore a dark robe that covered her body from head to foot, filled with strange, luminous markings; Her skin tone resembled a pale turquoise; Her irises were a deep red, with her sclera a gentle shade of yellow that reflected through her feminine shaped eyes; Her auburn hair hung down beneath her hood, joined delicately together at the end, against her chest.

She smiled down at me, "You feeling alright kid?"

My face was fixed into a permanent state of confusion, and my head ached with pain, though luckily enough for me to manage. I don't feel alright at all, I feel entirely lost...

"I guess you're wondering where you are?" She continued.

I stared blankly at her as she watched me carefully. I can hear her words but it's like I can't process them to make any sense...

"Wh-who are y-you?" I managed to ask. I could feel my body slightly trembling, and my voice sounded so faint. Was that really my voice...?

"My name's Midna." She smiled gently. "How're you feeling?"

"...M-my head hurts. What h-happened to me?"

"Do you not remember?"

"Remember what? I-I don't r-remember anything."

"So the stone worked..." She mused, placing a hand against her chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"Stone?"

She looked back towards me "Oh... Do you remember your name?" She quickly asked.

I thought for a moment, trying to find the place in my mind that hid my memories from me. But everytime when I try to think about the past, my head just switches off.

"My name...?" I glanced around at my surroundings. I hadn't really noticed I was in a small room, lying on a bed untill just now. The room was quite dark with the walls and floor made of dull coloured stone. A large window stood at the end of the room, opposite the door, and the bed lay between the two, against the wall at their side. There wasn't much else in the room, besides a small desk that lay opposite the bed in one corner.

There was no one else in the room besides the two of us. "Is my name Link?" I asked. I had began to calm down as the pain slowly reduced.

"You aren't sure?"

"I heard you say Link. Didn't you say that to me? There's no one else here."

"Yes." She replied simply.

"How do you know who I am? Did I know you before?" I asked as I struggled into a sitting position.

"No but you knew, Ganondorf very well..."

I tilted my head to one side as I spoke, "Who's Ganondorf?"

She raised to her feet, "I will get him for you. He will be pleased to hear you have awakened." She smiled nervously before heading towards the door. I waited for a few moments, pondering on what my life might've been like in the past. I wonder if I have any family or friends. Maybe I've always lived here, or had I lived somewhere else? I pulled a strand of my hair forward to examine how I look; it appeared to be blonde... I wonder what my face looks like- I don't even know, I can't remember.

I looked down at my clothes: I was wearing a green tunic, with brown leather boots.

I held my hand out in front of me, as if seeing it for the very first time in my life.

As I continued to twist my hand, studying both sides, I spotted a mirror on the desk at the far side of the room. Placing my hand down, I climbed off the bed, gently rising to my feet. I began to walk towards the mirror-Quite wobbly at first, but I got used to it after a moment.

I grew closer to the mirror, and with each step, the blurred figure on the other side of the reflection also moved forward.

Once I reached close enough, I stood a few centimetres away from the mirror and gently brushed away the dust that covered the reflection, at the same time as the stranger opposite.

My hand slowly moved down to rest against the desk for support as I gazed at the boy that stood perfectly still. I leaned closer, as did the stranger. I didn't recognise him. Why couldn't I recognise him? How could I not know who he is if he is who I am...?

I studied him carefully, though it felt like I was seeing a stranger rather than myself...

His eyes are a deep cerulean blue. His ears are long and pointed. I raised a hand to touch my own ear- they were... the same.

His face resembles a young childs and his expression is confused.

Is that really me?

Footsteps approached and the door opened as Midna and another large, dark man stepped through, followed by two odd looking beastly creatures.

I turned to face them as the man came towards me.

He stopped in front of me, towering above my head with his arms folded, a sinister smile tightening his lips.

"Well my boy, you are finally awake."

"Yes." I replied, taking a step backwards, "Are you Ganondorf?"

"You do not remember me?"

I shook my head.

"Link," He began, I studied his face, he seemed familiar but I can't figure out why, "I have decided to adopt you as my son."

"Your... son?"

"That is correct. Do not worry Link, you are safe with us. You may not remember anything, but I am sure we will be able to regain your memory. I will teach you everything you used to know..."

_**Link: Age 17**_

My father...

He taught me much about the real world. How Hylians rule the land, and take everything for themselves. Their selfish minds, filled with greed, leave nothing for the likes of us. I know I'm Hylian, but my father saved me from their clutches, I am nothing like them: I have my own mind and I understand what this world truely consists of. Every single other Hylian all think alike, they're all mind manipulated to think and act in similar manners!

I've never cared for those pathetic hylians and why should I? They're the ones that ruin lives for others and I'd be happy to destroy any hylian that walks in my direction. After all, that can't be so cruel considering they do it themselves as a natural hobby to our kind. I hate every last hylian on this planet and that will never change.

That man wandered into our territory. No Hylian steps foot into our land, not one of them at least. He deserved to die for his foolishness. We claimed this territory, riding it of any Hylians we came across. It is our land, and we will not allow any Hylian to touch our land ever again. And not just Hylians, but all those idiotic races that support the Hylians: Goron's, Zora's, Kokori...

My father always said to never allow a Hylian to wonder our land without showing them a certain exit first!

I was called a traitor by a Hylian once. At that time I didn't understand, until I realized they were speaking about my race, and how he and I are both Hylian. I was a traitor for betraying my race? I was a traitor for being tossed aside and left to die, by my own race. Ganondorf had told me how he found me unconscious in this woods, left helpless by the Hylians. How they had attacked me without a care. He stopped them and saved my life. I would've been dead if he hadn't come...

And what's worse, they had wiped out my memory, so now I can't even remember what I had done wrong.

I still don't remember my past, before Ganondorf had saved me. Not even slightly... And now I might never know, all because of _them_.

I guess I'll just have to stop dwelling in the past that won't return and look to the future.

Easier said than done- it feels as though there's a giant hole stretched through my memory, as if i'm forgetting something important...

The lost woods- we're one in the same. I have no idea who I am. That man... he was as lost as me, however in a different sense.

And here I sit surrounded by the woods, on top of a large withered tree as rain solemnly falls from the dark clouds and hits against the ground repeatedly, washing the blood that covered the man's body away, as well as washing away the blood that stained my dark tunic and the tip of my sword... And the night wind mourns a haunting melody through the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review pwease!<strong>


	3. Obstruction

**Hello! Finally we're getting started! The other two chapters were pretty much the intro, so that you could understand Link's life. I can't wait to get the next chapter out! It'll be where Link and Zelda first see each other! :DDD Oh and btw Link is technically Dark Link, but still has blonde hair and blue eyes :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Unfortunately! D:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zelda: Age 16<strong>_

The gentle summer's breeze wisped softly through the morning air, as the suns heat radiates through the vast lands of Hyrule.

The perfect day for a grand festival. Yet why didn't I feel the rushing excitement that sent everyone in such a hyperactive mood?

I stood in the stables, located just outside Hyrule castle, combing my beautiful, glossy white horse. She neighed and headbutted my shoulder causing me to stumble backwards- due to my clumsy reactions- before tripping over a bucket, which I had placed behind me, and landing on the ground with a thud. She trotted backwards and let out a neigh that resembled the sound of laughter.

"Tatl! am I going to have to strap you down again!" I asked playfully, pointing the brush I was using towards her.

She froze for a moment, then huffed with mocking annoyance.

"That's what I thought." I smiled, rising to my feet and dusting off my dress, before approaching her.

She stuck her tongue out as I continued to brush her mane.

"You're the most stubborn horse I've ever met!" I laughed.

"Princess Zelda?" Called a small voice.

I turned to see Navi hovering towards me. She stopped in front of me, gracefully beating her delicate wings.

She'd came to me seven years ago, and told me of the event she'd witnessed conserning her partner: Link...

How Ganondorf had captured him just after he had told Navi to get away and warn me.

Link was a good friend of mine, and we both knew about Ganondorf's evil plot when he came, with Navi, to my castle: We watched through the window as Ganondorf bowed before my father, whilst I told Link of how I could sense the dark force that came from within the Suspicious man.

I would have searched the whole of Hyrule for Link- But when I told my father, he refused to allow me leave. And when I asked for guards to be sent to find him, my father just turned a blind eye saying: "We cannot risk our soldiers lives my dear. It would be a useless attempt to search for one boy in the vast lands of Hyrule."

I knew he was strong so I told myself that he'd return eventually, and that perhaps he was just seeking all that he needed to put an end to The king of Evil. But as months turned to years I gave up with hope and gradually forced myself to believe that he must've... died.

I switched my thoughts back to the present and turned to her, "Yes Navi?"

"Are you ready for the festival? It's gonna be so much fun!" She exclaimed, happily bouncing through the air with joy.

"I guess so..."

"Hey you don't look very thrilled. Are you okay?"

"To be honest, something doesn't feel right. Though I have no idea what..."

"You're just nervous. You'll be fine once the festival is underway."

"I don't think that's it. It's something else..."

"Zeeldaa!" Called a melodic voice.

My maid; Telma entered the stables and came rushing straight over to where we were standing.

"There you are. Finally! I've been searching the entire castle for you, miss. Someone needs to put a bell around your neck before you go wondering off again!... Anyway, I need to prepare you for the festival- which you should have been doing.. So c'mon hun, you wouldn't want to be late and upset the Goddesses now, would you?"

"Well, no-"

"Hun, that was rhetorical."

"I like the idea of a bell. We could get her a cow bell and she can wear it at the ceremony!" Navi added- much to my annoyance!

"Hey, there is no way I'm going to any ceremony wearing a cow bell!"

"Well if you don't come right this second..." Telma gave an evil smirk.

"Okay I'm comming!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Link<strong>_

The sun never seemed to shine if you lived deep within the lost woods, hidden in the pessimism of the fortress, where I had been raised by my father to destroy anything that means nothing to me.

I approached the rusted, dreary iron doors that lead to the main hall of the caliginous fortress. Upon entering, I noticed the ordinarily desolate hall was filled with every single member of our alliance: Twili beasts, along with Midna (their queen) and Zant; The Gerudo, with their leader: Nabooru; Others, such as Bellum, Onox, Twinrova sisters, Vaati and Veran; As well as various other sinister creatures. And at the very end of the hall, upon a raised platform, stood facing the crowd was my father: Ganondorf.

"My fellow soldiers, I welcome you all. As you know, today is the day the kingdom celebrates their 'Festival of the Goddesses'-"

That festival takes place every year, why is father speaking of it now?

"-This will be the perfect chance to obstruct their party seeing as their defences will be low around the castle. This gives us the opportunity for us to vanquish their beloved king and gain control over the kingdom! We will gain the ultimate power of the Goddesses once we have the princess in our possession!"

Loud cheers echoed through the air as father raised a clentched fist revealing the glowing symbol of the triforce of power.

He continued "Their pathetic kingdom will stand no chance against a league such as ours! Tonight, we shall claim our victory!"

* * *

><p>I watched as the crowd bustled about, preparing themselves for the forthcoming war against Hyrule. Others were speaking with Ganondorf about strategy and tactics as I approached.<p>

"Link, come here. I have an important assignment for you." Ganondorf said as I stopped in front of him. The rest of the crowd that surrounded us either were silent, or were speaking to someone beside them.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Once the castle has been obstructed, they will try and take the princess to a safe location. I will be seeing to the king, and others will be guarding against any Hylian soldiers. I need you to take the princess hostage before she can get away, is that clear?"

"Yes father."

"Good. Vaati and two of the Twili will also assist you in this task. This is the most important part of our mission and I'm trusting you to succeed. Do not fail me." With that, he turned away and strode off with others following his tail.

Vaati? Oh Goddesses, why him! He's such a nuisance. I'd have better chances working with a brick!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zelda<strong>_

Once Telma had finally finished preparing me for the festival, I was officially free to do as I pleased for an hour before it began. Trouble is... I have no idea what to do. I eventually decided to go into town to see how the citizens were doing- regardless of Telma's objection!

The streets were rather more crowded than the usual amount. Most probably since many visitors from other villages attended this celebration also. The people were exceptionally cheerful as they hustled about, organizing themselves for the festival. It was good to see so many people perfectly happy. After all, who wouldn't enjoy a wonderful party on such a beautiful evening?

Strange... The day seemed perfect, yet something didn't feel right... I must be imagining it, but I feel as though I am forgetting something, or perhaps sensing a disturbance in the atmosphere...?

I pushed my thoughts aside, passing them off as being merely my own imagination from nervousness due to the festival, and decided to roam around the town, visiting stores and speaking with people for the hour.

* * *

><p>I headed back to the castle once it was time for the festival to start. I had to enter through the back since the front of the castle was now filled with people tumbling through the main doors.<p>

"Hello your majesty." My bodyguard: Impa said as I approached the doors to the hall.

"Oh Impa," I smiled "Am I able to enter now?"

"Yes, but allow me to escort you."

I nodded in agreement as she opened the doors. We entered and she lead me over to where my father sat on his throne, in front of the energetic and formally dressed crowd. He turned and smiled to me as I reached him, pointing out the throne beside him. I plopped myself down and glanced around the large crowd of people as Impa took her place standing at my side.

It looked as though every single person in the whole of Hyrule were present. There were Zora's, Goron's and Kokiri, as well as Hylians and very few Sheikah, and they all appeared to be quite happy.

Once everybody was present, my father raised his hand as a gesture for the noise to diminsh. They immediately became silent and waited patiently for the king's speech.

He raised from his throne, standing tall like the noble he was "A pleasant welcome to you all!-" He smiled, "This is the day of each year that we celebrate 'The festival of the Goddesses' as you well know. The three Golden Goddesses: Din, Nayru and Farore are the ones we owe our lives to. They are the creators of Hyrule. They protect our land, blessing us with the Triforce they left behind, which keeps our magical kingdom intact.

Our sacred relic shows to us the three parts in which the Goddesses represent: Power, Wisdom and Courage. And the three now resign within the two chosen by the Goddesses, and one who had distrupted our sacred realm, his corrupt mind now withholding the Triforce of power. It has been this way for seventeen years. Yet the Goddesses will always be watching over us, whether it be in the heavens, or within the hearts of their weilders-" He turned to look at me and smiled. "They are always with us."

The crowd cheered enthusiastically, clapping their hands and calling out. My father continued "May we show our respect for the Goddesses creation by celebrating their miraculous achievement in making Hyrule a land of golden light!"

Even more cheering rose through the air before a sudden bang, coming from the main entrance, sounded over their volume, sending everyone in the hall into total silence as each person turned their head towards the disturbance...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duunn! Please review and make sure you read the next chapter! :D<strong>


	4. Staring into the eyes of a stranger

**It's finally here! Sorry it took soo long. I was err... Well excuses don't matter! What matters is that it's here! Heheh... I hope it's a good chapter. Please tell me if it's terrible. XD**

**I don't own Zelda... But I know someone that does! :D ...Not personally though...!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zelda<strong>_

I knew something didn't feel right, and that feeling only grew with each passing second. People began backing away from the main entrance, questioning each other.

Another bang striked the large doors which sent them flying open, nearly causing them to collapse at their hinges.

A large, dark horse, tangled in iron armour trotted forward. Upon his back sat a large, sinister looking man. He glared, bearing a wicked smile, towards my father. Following behind him were many odd looking beasts.

I turned to see my father. He stared gravely ahead at the man riding towards him. He even looked as though he might pass out.

Silence... The only thing I could hear was the gentle breathing that sounded through the hall. Why has everybody suddenly become so silent? Everybody was backing away as far as they could get from the approaching man.

"Good evening your majesty." His sinister voice hissed. And at that moment, all the sound came flooding back into my ears as if I had been momentarily deaf to my surroundings.

The crowd let out an ear splitting screech as the beasts behind the man charged at them, grabbing them, and pulling them to the ground.

I raised to my feet in shocked horror, before Impa grabbed me by the arm and twisted me around to face her.

"Quickly! Put this over you." She ordered, pulling a long, black cloak over my shoulders.

I looked back to see the whole hall in a state of panick. Guards tried their hardest to fight off the horde of beasts, however to no avail. Many of the remaining guards surrounded my father and I, protecting us from the monsters. Which wouldn't hold them off for long since the majority of our royal guard were given the time off due to the festival.

And yet, the odd thing about this invasion was the fact that there used to be someone who would charge to the rescue when our land was faced with danger. But now, that would be nothing more than a dream... Instead we face devastation, and we perish in the flames...

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" My father demanded. "Ganondorf... how dare you return and destroy our festival!" He spoke slowly, inflicting each word with pure venom.

The large intimidating horse came to a hault, as the demonic, beastly man whirled himself off his horse, landing against the ground with a resounding thud. He glared towards my father, causing the guards to react defensively by shielding us in a compacted circle.

The demon merely let out a deep, direful laughter at the efforts of our protection.

"If you think those pathetic Hylian guards will provide you any protection, then you are a fool." He stated coldly.

Impa tugged gently at my arm. "Come princess." She whispered, just enough for me to hear.

I turned towards my father. He shifted his eyes towards me without moving his head, and gently nodded toward Impa. I got the message and faced Impa, she took my hand and we snuck through the crowd of guards, making sure no one would see us leave. Once we reached the back door, Impa opened it half way and we soundlessly crept through, gently closing the door behind us.

I leaned against the door, hearing silence once again apart from the gentle quivering of each individual. Then I heard my father's voice "What are you doing here? What do you want?" He demanded. I heard the unsheathing of a sword.

"Zelda." I jumped in surprise as Impa placed a hand on my shoulder "We need to get going as fast as we can!" She stated.

"Impa you scared me." I said breathlessly. She took my hand again, and began running down the hallway, dragging me with her -causing me to trip over my own feet along the way.

"Can't we... take a break!" I panted, as she pulled me around a corner.

"Not if you're in danger, your highness!" She replied without any indication of exhaustion from all her running.

_**Link**_

I watched her leave through the doors at the back of the throne. I'd never seen the princess before, yet as I caught a glimps of her face, something about her seemed oddly... familiar? But that's ludicrous... Right?

I pushed the ridiculous thought aside and instead, pulled the hood of my cloak over my head before I ran towards a door leading off to the side of the hall, with Vaati and the two twili beasts shadowing my footsteps.

"What I want is for you to open the doors to the Sacred Realm." I heard my father state menacingly.

"What makes you think I'd comply?" The king scoffed. "I'll willingly face death before I ever follow_ your_ orders!" He declared with rage seething through his every word.

"Well see about that..." Ganondorf replied icily.

Their words became fainter and fainter as we ran further through the hallways.

Vaati hadn't spoken a word since we'd arrived at Hyrule castle. He merely followed silently behind. This confused me, even though I did much prefer him silent... I haven't forgotten the first time I had met him, and how much we despised each other...

_**Seven years earlier...**_

_**Link: Age 10**_

I followed my father through a dark hall in a strange, eerie, lamented castle. A place which immensely resembled a haunted mansion, where you'd expect the find ghouls, ghosts, vampires, demons and other mythical horrors lurking in the darkness. The chills that ran down my spine caused me to keep checking behind my back like someone with a serious case of paranoia.

The castle, apparently, wasn't the only place that was filled with a spooky atmosphere. As we passed by a window, I saw that the woods that surrounded it seemed just as dull and lifeless, as if possessed by sorrowful souls...

Is this what the world was like before I lost my memory...?

I gazed around the abysmal hallway, taking in each individual picture that hung self consciously all along. In many, I noticed, there seemed to be three triangular shapes placed together to form one larger triangle... There were also various portraits of people which held the same symbol, either in the background, or marked onto their hand. I looked towards my own hands. They were covered by thick, leather gloves. I pulled the glove of my left hand away to see if maybe that same symbol was marked on my own hand. To my surprise it was there... But the right corner appeared to luminate in a golden glow...?

"...Father?" I asked, glancing up at him as we continued to walk.

"Yes?" He replied.

"What is this triangle marked on my hand? Does everyone have this?" I held my hand out towards him to show him what I meant.

"That is the mark of the Goddesses. It is only marked onto the... three chosen ones."

"But then why do all these people have the same mark?" I questioned, pointing towards the portraits.

"Some may be fake, others may be previous weilders..."

"So this means that I have been chosen by the Goddesses? But what does this triangle even do?"

"It is called the Triforce. And is split into three sections: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Yours is the Triforce of Courage, and you were given this because the Goddesses believed that _you_ could make a difference to this world. That you are destined to free the world from those _despicable_ Hylians, and bring ultimate power to our people, so that we would never again be cast aside by those _villains_."

"Hylians?"

"The human-like creatures with long pointed ears. They are deluded to believe that they are the Goddesses 'chosen' people!" He said scornfully.

"But... My ears are pointed." I said, touching one of my ears.

"You are Hylian. But you are different. This is why you will be able to make a difference. What better to change Hylian ways than by a Hylian themself?" He grinned.

"Oh... But, what can I do? I don't know anything about this land..."

"You will, in due time."

We entered a large hall. A red carpet covered the floor, though the walls were the same as the rest of the castle: A dull coloured layer of bricks. Pretty much all of the space was clear, with rotten looking pillars and a few stairs leading up to a raised platform- to which we were standing on. There were also a few strange looking people filling the room. Father cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"Midna." He called.

The woman who had watched over me and looked after me came forward and stopped in front of us. "Yes lord?" She bowed.

"See to it my son is taken care of. I must leave." He said before walking away, without waiting for any sort of reply.

"Hhm..." She breathed, before turning to me, a worried expression momentarily written across her face. She tried to quickly cover it by smiling. "Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yes." I smiled back.

"Good. Would you like to meet some of our members, since you're back on your feet?"

"Sure."

"Okay." She beamed, taking my hand and leading me towards a few people who stood in the hall.

"Hello Koume, Kotake. Ah, Vaati! You're pretty much the same age as Link. I'm sure you'll both get along just fine." She announced proudly.

The strange looking lilac skinned boy, who I assumed was Vaati, glared at me with his blood red eyes, through his long purple hair. "I refuse to befriend any Hylian. Even if he's Ganondorf's _son_." He scoffed.

"You're not Hylian?" I questioned. "But your ears are long."

"No I am _not_ Hylian! I'm a Wind Mage!" He shouted.

"Calm down, ye pea brain!" One of the witches piped.

"Neyeheheh! Are the _winds_ blowing in the wrong direction for you today, Vaati?" The other witch cackled.

He turned and glared towards the Twinrova sisters, who seemed unfazed by his icy expression. And instead, continued to snicker at their previous comments.

Midna stepped forward to intervene "Vaati, there's nothing wrong with Link being Hylian. It would be no different if he were a Twili, or a Gerudo."

"It would be completely different!" He snarled.

How can he hate me when he doesn't even know who I am! Does he only see me through hateful eyes, because of _what _I am? ...I'm losing my patience with this, _Wind Mage._ "I know it's probably the worst thing in the world to be Hylian! But I'm not even part of their civilization, so quit complaining!"

Contempt filled his expression as he studied me skeptically. "You're still Hylian. And as a Hylian, the only thing you deserve is to die, along with every other Hylian on the face of the earth!"

I felt my anger threatening to incinerate my insides "What did Hylians ever do to make you despise them so much!"

"Look at us! Where we've been forced to live! Those Hylians cast us aside like filth! They thought of us as villains, so decided to banish us from Hyrule!"

Ganondorf had said a similar thing not long ago... _"Cast aside by those_ villains_!"..._ But did the Hylians have a reason?...

Midna took note of my forlorn expression and gently patted my shoulder. "Vaati don't use such harsh words. Link's only just awoken not too long ago, and he doesn't remember a thing of his past! He doesn't know about the world, therefore he doesn't know about the Hylians, nor ourselves!"

"He does now!" Vaati shot back.

"Just leave Vaati." She said firmly.

He continued to glare at me for a moment before turning away, "Pathetic Hylian." He muttered as he relucantly left. The wind seemed to buckle around him, causing his hair and clothes to billow as he walked.

I've never met another Hylian, but by the sound of it, they must be terrible people... Vaati may have the right to hate me, since (Even though after everything that has been said- I now wish I weren't.) I am Hylian. Even so, I don't like Vaati. Not, one, bit.

_**Link**_

We eventually came across the Hylian princess' path, since the map layouts of the castle we had studied helped us find all the routes through the hallways to where we expected them to run.

Catching up with them was hardly difficult. Though her Sheikah bodyguard turned, pulling out small shurikens and throwing them directly towards us. I effortlessly blocked the attack with my sword and continued forward. Vaati dodged the star-shaped blade and hurled a ball of magic energy towards the Sheikah. She had little time to react and tried to quickly swivel out of the way, to no avail. The magic energy hit her, causing her to turn to stone in a seemingly defensive ninja pose.

"Impa!" The princess panted. She had turned and was staring wide eyed at the Sheikah, holding one hand against her heart. She appeared clueless, or momentarily stunned. I took the chance to charge at her, though her oceanic blue eyes averted from her bodyguard and instead she looked straight at me, with a horrified expression marked on her face. She could not see my face, yet fear froze her body... I drew back my sword as I continued to run towards her, though I knew I couldn't kill her- apparently my father wanted her alive.

She appeared to come out of her trance, as I was ten feet away from her, and quickly glanced towards her bodyguard with worry written over her terrified eyes, before turning on her heel and running down the hall in the opposite direction.

_**Zelda**_

I tried to run as fast as I could away from the dark demon that was chasing my tail, but, I was already exhausted. I could feel my legs getting heavier and heavier with each step. And my panting becoming louder and harsher. My heart was beating wildly against my chest, as if it were a bomb timer that would eventually detonate if I kept running like this! And what's worse... I'm now alone. Those monsters had captured Impa. What am I meant to do without her!

All I know is that I couldn't keep this up for much longer. I need to hide... Or even fight. I could use my magic, but he was already too close for long range attacks. If I turned now, he'd have me.

I quickly turned a corner and continued running through the hallway, where at the end I spotted the training room for guards. It was the place where all the weaponry and armoured uniforms were kept. That's it! Maybe I couldn't use my magic, but there's nothing stopping me from using a sword. Plus, Impa had trained me well in the art of close combat.

I ran straight through the door, quickly closing it to buy me more time. The room was dark, and the moonlight that cast a silver glow through the window was the only sorce of light. The demon burst through the door, shortly after I had closed it. I twisted round to face him, my hand about to grip the hilt of a sword that lay across a table. Though before I was able to grasp it, the dark figure pushed against my chest, causing me to stumble backwards untill my back was filrmly against the wall beside the window. The monster gripped the top of my dress threateningly, before placing the the cold blade beneath my chin. A shiver traced its way down my spine at the touch, and I held my breath in fear of breaking down completely. The demons face came within inches of my own, close enough to feel his chilling breath against my face. My mind turned blank. I have no idea what to do. Do I wait for the end? There must be something...

A resounding _bang_ echoed through the room. It sounded as though it came from the hallway... Could there be more demons? The dark figure slightly loosened his grip and turned in the direction of the noise. This was my chance! I seized the opportunity to make a grab for a hammer that hung close beside me before hitting him against his stomach. He let out a small yelp as he released his grasp on both me and his sword. He clutched his stomach as he stumbled backwards, before tripping over and landing against the ground, causing his hood to fall backwards, revealing his... face...

The hammer dropped from my hands as I studied the _boy_ that sat before me. He had blonde hair that hung around his face, and long, pointed ears... He looked up to meet my stunned expression. His eyes... His... eyes... Their deep _cerulean blue_ sparkled in the effect of the moonlight. Th-that can't be! He couldn't be... Could he?

Any fear I felt had vanished, and instead was replaced with extreme confusion. I just didn't understand what I was seeing. Is this all a dream? Have I turned completely insane? There's no way he could possibly be the boy I once knew... No way...

I must be imagining it! I should run while I have the chance to get away! Though for some reason, my feet didn't respond to my mind. I was fixed to the ground, with my eyes locked on the boy in front of me. A boy that was _no_ monster...

_**Link**_

I clutched my stomch to suppress the pain as I looked up to see the princess staring straight at me. A confused look marked into her features. Why didn't she run...? She could easily get away... so why didn't she? I tilted my head to the side questioningly as I watched her stare wide-eyed at me.

Strange... But I couldn't let her distract me. I quickly got to my feet, ignoring the pain in my stomach, and grabbed the top of her dress where I had previously held it, though this time I held her with both hands since I had dropped my sword. She seemed unfazed by my threat, instead she continued to study my eyes quizzically. She didn't even try to move away like she had done before...

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared darkly into her eyes, yet she stood her ground, merely parting her mouth as she began to speak.

"...Link?" She breathed.

My eyes widened as my expression relaxed at the sound of my name leaving her mouth. Now we both wore the same dumbfounded expression across our face. How can she know my name? She doesn't know who I am. She knows nothing about me. I've _never_ met her before...

My grip on her dress loosened as we stared at each other. An odd feeling overwhelmed the inside of my chest as time slowed around us. Seconds seemed to pass like minutes as the sound of two erratically beating hearts, was the only thing that could be heard through my ears. I studied the girl in front of me, trying to find her in my mind. Something about her sent my mind whirling, as though searching for who she was... Something about her, seemed familiar.

Yet how can she know my name...?

_**Zelda**_

I knew from the moment the name left my mouth, it really was him. The way he reacted couldn't make it anymore clear. But... I don't understand. Why would he betray us? The Link I knew would never choose to join Ganondorf's side... Seeing what he had become sent a million questions bustling through my brain. So much that my head began to ache at the sight of him. There's probably only one thing about him that I knew for sure: He's not the Link I used to know...

I wanted to hurl all my questions and accusations at him. I wanted to know why: Why would he do this to us? He's changed so much in seven years... I might have been staring into the eyes of a stranger. He'd grown so much, and even though he appeared courageous and good-willed on the outside... The inside showed something completely opposite, as if he'd lost himself; lost his soul. Though staring deep into his cold frosted eyes, I could see he wasn't lost completely. I could sense a warm glow locked and hidden much too deeply within them. Far too deeply...

Why are you doing this, Link? I thought we were friends... Was I wrong to believe so?

I tried to force myself to speak. I wanted to know what had happened to him; what caused him to change... But the words refused to leave my lips, and instead I found myself speechlessly staring at him, hardly able to withstand what I was seeing.

_**Link**_

Who is she...? I don't know what I should do... Goddesses! I shouldn't be standing here! She's just a Hylian girl. I can't just let her get to me that easily! There's no way she could possibly know who I am-

A sudden surge of pain unexpectedly coursed through my back, causing me to yelp, and time to flow freely again as the room came back into my vision. The princess gasped in surprise as I dropped to my knees before her, clutching the sides of her dress for support.

"Zelda quickly!" I heard a woman call from behind my back. Her footsteps got louder as she came rushing forward.

"Impa?" The princess questioned, almost distantly.

I felt her dress slip from my fingers and the sound of their feet running further, slowly becoming quieter.

I cursed inwardly and reached for my back, pulling out a small, metal object. I winced at the pain as I brought the object into my line of vision. Blood trickled down the edge of the shuriken. I threw it aside and struggled to my feet. Once I was standing I ran towards the door as I realized I'd let the princess escape. How could I let her distract me? I can't give up. I won't fail my father. She will be captured, before she is able to escape.

As I ran into the hallway I could see the princess and her bodyguard turn a corner. I began to run towards them, though something abruptly collided with me, causing me to fall onto the ground. I looked up to see Vaati sitting opposite me. The two Twili bounded up behind him.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" He shouted furiously.

"_I_ was trying to chase after the princess, and _you_ ran into me!" I retorted.

"Why did you let her get away! I could have easily captured her if _I_ went after her!"

"Why did you let the Sheikah get away! She's the reason I wasn't able to capture the princess!"

"The spell wore off! I didn't charge enough energy for it to last! When I tried to stop her again, she dodged my attack and it end up exploding off of the wall!"

I glared at Vaati before jumping to my feet and taking off in the direction of the princess. "You're wasting time! If she gets away it'll be _your_ fault!"

Vaati caught up to me a moment later as the Twili followed behind him. "We'll both be blamed, you fool!"

I growled in annoyance and increased my pace.

_**Zelda**_

Impa continued to pull me through the hallway, and as much as I tried to keep up and focus on getting away, my mind kept drifting back to Link. What am I supposed to think of him? Is he my enemy? Am I really running from him?

I heard the sound of fast approaching footsteps. Turning back I saw two large beasts sprinting forward, advancing far too quickly. Behind them I saw Link and another odd looking boy, it looked as though they were shoving each other out of the way.

Impa abruptly pulled me around a corner and stopped. She quickly turned to face me.

"Zelda, there's no way we'll be able to get away if we keep this up. They're approaching quickly." She said hurriedly as she held my arms.

"Then what will we do?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing with worry.

"Hand me your cloak." I was about to question her, but I trusted Impa and useless questions would just waste our time. I took the cloak off and handed it to her, She took it, pulled her arms through the sleeves and put the hood over her head, concealing her face. "I'll create a distraction while you get away." She announced.

"But Impa, they'll capture you!" I cried.

"That's the point Zelda. _You're_ the one that needs protecting. You don't need to worry. And there's no time to argue." She added, placing a finger against my mouth as I was about to object.

"Just head straight into that room." She gestured towards a door that stood close beside us "There should be a drain that leads down to the sewers. It'll be a perfect escape route. Now go!" She ushered me towards the door.

I knew there was nothing I could say to change her mind. I was left with little option since theywere fastly approaching.

"I'll miss you Impa." I said, giving Impa one last hug, knowing we may never see each other again. I followed her orders, reluctantly releasing her from our embrace and heading quickly into the room she had mentioned.

_**Link**_

We turned the corner and caught sight of her cloaked figure running down the end of the hall. But her bodyguard wasn't with her... Even if I don't know much about Sheikah, I was sure she wouldn't abandon the princess. Is she planning an attack? It wouldn't matter what she was planning- we would still capture the Hylian princess nonetheless.

Vaati shot a ball of magic energy towards her, but she managed to swiftly evade the attack.

Though she didn't manage to outrun the Twili beasts. They caught up with the girl and pounced on top of her, causing her to fall to the ground. She struggled under their grip as we reached her. The beasts pulled away and Vaati dragged her to her feet, restraining her arms by holding them behind her back. She struggled against his hold hopelessly.

For some reason, I felt odd as I watched her struggle. I walked closer to her and pulled back her hood. But what I saw wasn't the princess- it was her bodyguard. So that's what they were up to... Curse the Goddesses, now we've let the princess escape!

"Where's the princess!" Vaati demanded angrily.

"Why would I tell you." The Sheikah snarled with disgust, before she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to recoil whilst releasing her hands.

I quickly grabbed her around the waist, restraining her arms, before she had the chance to run away. "You know Vaati, this wouldn't've happened if you hadn't gotten in my way!" I huffed, fighting against her struggle.

"No it's your fault! You can't capture a princess. What were you doing? You had her, but you had your back turned? You're pathetic Link. Why Ganondorf wants someone like you as a son, I'll never understand."

"Link?" The Sheikah mimicked, momentarily freezing from her struggle. Though before I had time to react to her sudden change of mind, she quickly elbowed me in the stomach (which was already painful from being hit with a hammer) causing me to fall onto the ground, dazed.

I looked up at her, confused as to why she said my name. The way she said it sounded as though she knew who I was... But that's ludicrous. Neither she or the princess could possibly know who I am! ...Right?

The Twili beasts quickly grabbed her, each holding one of her arms. She fought against them as Vaati sighed. He began to charge up his magical spell before releasing the strong current straight at her, causing her to turn to stone.

"Maybe if we bring her back as our prisoner. We can interrogate her and get her to tell us where the princess is." He stated.

"Sure..." I mused, absentmindedly rising to my feet.

_**Zelda**_

I stood within the sewers, just below them, listening to their every word. Impa had been captured and it's all because of me... I promise I will help you Impa. I'm sorry...

Link... I hate you for what you have caused! ...How could you be so cruel...?

* * *

><p><strong>0.0 Ikr... This chapter was long. Or at least longer than the others! Leave reviews and make mah day! Or night... depending on when I read them... Hmm, I've also decided I hate not giving my chapters titles. XD<strong>


	5. The Fortress

**Hello, sorry it took a while. I thought I lost all my work at one point! But I got it back, 'cause I'm smart. ^_^ Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! I appreciate it more than you might believe.. :D**

* * *

><p>The kingdom of Hyrule had finally fallen into the corrupt hands of the king of evil. He was in control and nobody could do a thing to stop him. His power outmatched all that tried to oppose him. There was now little hope left for the Hylians. He planned to vanquish them from the entire land. The only thing he needed to become truely ultimate was the princess Zelda, and the key to the Sacred Realm. He'd already had the courageous boy from the start. And now it wasn't long before he had the princess in his possession, thanks to Link himself. And then finally, the king would break down and give in to his almighty ruler.<p>

He could see it now: Every pathetic creature that existed in his Hyrule, bowing before their all-powerful, immortal God.

_Nothing_ could stop him.

Many of the people that had been fortunate enough to escape the oblivion that was Hyrule castle town, now took refuge in Kakariko village. Which had yet to be destroyed by the supreme lord. Though, unfortunately, the king had been locked within the confines of his own dungeons. Which is the place he'd live for the rest of his days untill he agreed to the demands of his superior.

It was all in a matter of time...

...

_**Zelda**_

I climbed a ladder, leading out of the sewer just on the outskirts of the town. It was dark, with the black clouds covering the night sky, concealing the land in a fearful mist. The chilling air caused me to shiver. Impa had taken my cloak, which only made matters worse for the weather- let alone a disguise.

I also had no means of transport since there was no possible way I could head back to retrieve my horse. I hope she'll be okay... Maybe she'll escape?

I sighed. I really can't keep this up. What am I supposed to do? I have no idea how I'm going to save Impa. This is pointless! I'd lost everyone: My father, Impa, Telma, Navi, Tatl, all the people of Hyrule, Link...

That demonic _Ganondorf_ is destroying our land and there's nothing we can do about it...

Does any hope remain at all?

_**Link**_

I climbed upon to my horse's back and gripped her reins. She was a chestnut coloured horse with mostly a white mane, named Epona. Her head and chest were adorned with black armour, making her appear menacing.

Vaati was also sitting aloft his own horse, whilst the Twili carried the stone Sheikah. We had decided it would be best to return to our own castle, as we rode out of Hyrule castle courtyard with the Sheikah, for one reason in particular...

_**Zelda**_

I quickly placed my back as far behind the castle towns stone wall as possible when the sound of hooves beating against the ground rang through my ears. They approached quickly and were riding through the fields in the next instant, luckily not detecting my presence. Though I didn't fail to see two beasts carrying a stone statue...

Impa! I must go after them, as ridiculous as it might sound. I can't stand here doing nothing, knowing my friend is in trouble at _my_ expence.

I held the sides of my dress away from the ground as I ran after the distant horses. They were getting further away with each passing second. But I will not give in if Impa is in trouble. The vast fields of Hyrule were quite sparse, so it wasn't too difficult to see where they were going. What was difficult was keeping up. My legs were already aching from this entirely exhausting day. My breathing was uneven, but I pushed on. I had to do this for her.

Why must Ganondorf ruin everything? Only this morning the land was perfectly peaceful, and just look at it now... It's amazing, the sort of things that can happen in such a brief amount of time. Almost terrifying...

I caught sight of them heading straight through a mass of trees. They had gone into the woods and out of my view. I quickly ran as fast as I could towards where they had entered a few minutes before me. There was a small pathway of dirt leading through the tree I noticed as I approached. I decided it would be best to stick to a specific route than to wander through the creepy woods on my own. The lifeless trees seemed intimidating as I looked up to see them hovering menacingly above my head, as if they were looking down at me with scorn. Why did this place feel so... broken? Everything appeared so dark and gloomy, it almost made me want to turn on my heel and head back the way I'd come. But the thought of Impa pushed me onward.

The path eventually came to a hault nearby a pond. The sound of gentle splashing water, as the small waterfall collided with the pond, and the winds rustling eerily through the leaves of the tree were the only sounds that could be heard. The moon became visible through the suffocating clouds, casting a gentle glow against the water, causing it to sparkle as if blessed. Such a mysterious sight for a place so bleak... Perhaps a light exists deep down even within the most darkest of places... My thoughts shifted to Link, and the glow I saw deep within his eyes...

No, I need to concentrate. The path trail had come to a stand still. Would it really be wise to venture forth without a guide? I know it wouldn't be in the slightest... Even though I'm supposedly wise, I had to continue. For Impa's sake. Wisdom didn't matter in a time like this. I knew deep in my gut what I was planning to do was complete lunacy, but I at least had to try, reguardless. I left the trail and travelled through the disorienting woods at my own accord. However, to little avail. I wasn't even sure what I should be searching for... But I won't give up. I promised Impa I would help her, and I won't go back on my word.

After a while, there had been no hopeful signs that I was getting anywhere near to Impa. The woods seemed so complex and confusing- I couldn't even be sure if I hadn't passed the same place ten times already! I could've walked straight past where Impa was being kept and not have known at all. I seemed to just be continuously climbing over fallen tree logs, hopping over stepping stones of a gently flowing river and walking hopelessly through long blades of grass. Across it all, I hadn't even seen an ounce of wildlife. I've never actually explored a woods. It was quite intriguing to say the least. Yet I expected a place like this to be filled with life- Instead, it appeared quite the opposite...

I eventually came to a clearing, which I felt I must've passed a couple dozen times already. I sighed in defeat, stopping in my tracks. I need to plan what I should do; I can't keep wandering like this. I haven't even came across that dirt path, I had started on, once! I wouldn't've minded seeing it again to at least feel a mere moment of ease.

I took a few steps forward into the centre of the clearing whilst pondering on which direction I should search (Which didn't help much since it was pretty much the same wherever I turned.) when I managed to pick up the faint sound of shuffling leaves from above, which slightly went against the natural sound of rustling leaves caused by the wind. It was vague, yet I could sense another presence... Unless the puzzling woods is finally getting to my head and sending me paranoid.

A more define sound of a snapping twig caught my ears. I reacted quickly, twisting around and looking up into the cluster of dreary leaves, searching for any monstrous figures. Seconds later, a large thud sounded from close behind my back. The noise caused me to jump before quickly swivelling round. My gaze rose slowly upwards untill I reached the blood red eyes of a large, gruesome monster that towered a metre above my head. The goblin-like creature held a giant spiked club in one hand, which he raised high above his head so that the moonlight caused the metal spikes to glimmer. The creature glared down at me menacingly and appeared to smirk before he sent the club crashing downward, right to where I was standing. Fortunately I moved fast enough and just about managed to jump backwards out of the weapon's range as it smashed against the earth, causing the ground to shudder and a large dent to form from the force of the collision as the monster withdrew his club.

I gaped in astonishment towards the dented earth, then up towards the monster's red piercing eyes. He huffed and took a step forward, continuing to glare down threateningly. I mechanically stepped backwards, terrified by the beast's ominous presence. More shuffling sounded from aloft the trees. I glanced upwards, mentally praying to the Goddesses that there wasn't more of them. But unfortunately, luck was not on my side as two more gruesome looking, colossal sized, goblin-like creatures dropped to the ground.

The three now began advancing towards me with their weapons held tightly in their hands, positioned for attacking. With each slow step they took, I stepped backwards, unsure of what to do. My mind went blank with fear as I stared wide-eyed at the approaching demons, unable to avert my gaze, which made it impossible for me to think clearly. As I continued stepping backwards, my back eventually collided with something hard. I froze, in fear that it might be another monster. After a second I turned sharply to see that my back was pressed against a tree trunk. I exhaled roughly- It wasn't one of them at least. But as I looked up, I realized they now had me surrounded as they continued to move closer. I pressed back firmly against the tree trunk as if I could somehow merge into it and get away. What am I supposed to do now? This was a stupid idea! There was never any hope of me being able to save Impa from the start. I should've just listened to my head... I'd pray to the Goddesses for help but that would be pointless. What could they do? There's no one here to rescue me. I'm alone in this...

The monster's grinned wickedly down at me, before the one in the centre took a single step forward, holding his club in both hands and raising it high above his head. I cringed, turning away. Is this how I am to die? Alone, in these woods? But then, what would become of Impa? And the people of Hyrule? I wanted to help them... Help them rid the world of all evil. Of Ganondorf...

Of Link...?

I sighed miserably as I waited for the end. I heard a swooshing sound and knew this would be my final second of life.

One second...

...?

Two? Three?

I opened my eyes and gazed up in confusion. Only to see the monster hadn't even moved from his fixed position with the club held high above his head by two hands. I tilted my head to the side questioningly, studying his expression. His eyes seemed to bulge out in shock, and he seemed frozen to the ground. A moment later the giant beast dropped his club and fell forwards. He hit the ground, causing it to vibrate from the impact briefly. His head landed only inches away from my feet.

I stared down at the monster in shock: Eyes wide; Mouth agape. An arrow struck straight through the back of his head. I wasn't sure whether I should be relieved or even more afraid! Who shot the arrow? Had Impa managed to escape and save my life? Or was it someone else? My gaze slowly drifted upwards towards the direction the arrow had came. It was too dark to see anything beyond the clearing. The other two monster's appeared panic-stricken and were glancing towards the same direction as me nervously.

One of the monsters growled and began creeping towards the initial direction of the arrow, his crimson red eyes glued to the darkness beyond, studying it carefully. It seemed they had both forgotten about my presence since the distraction. I could easily get away now. Yet my body wouldn't follow my mind's orders, and I found myself frozen to the ground, staring blankly into the darkness ahead, just as distracted as the two beasts.

A second arrow came whizzing out of the dark and struck the beast that had been moving stealthily towards the edge of the clearling. He jolted before dropping backwards and hitting the floor, the arrow fixed directly between his widened eyes.

The third monster roared in the direction of the trees before taking off frantically, leaving me alone with the mysterious stranger. I wasn't sure what I should do. Do I trust the person who seemingly saved my life? Please Goddesses let it be Impa! Or at least someone I know.

I stared into the darkness for what seemed like a lifetime. My heart pounding against my chest, unable to move from my position leaning against the tree. After a moment I was able to make out the silhouette of an approaching person.

"Impa?" I asked in a quiet voice, as if saying her name would cause her to miraculously step forward. But as the person approached through the shadows, it appeared as though they were holding a bow and arrow stretched out, with the arrowhead aimed straight towards me. They continued to move slowly forward, never lowering their weapon. The person eventually stepped out of the shadows, under the moonlit clearing. The moon's light reflected through piercing cerulean blue eyes that glowered beneath blonde hair.

Link? _Link_ saved me? But then why would he be pointing that arrow in my direction...? Is he going to kill me? Very funny Goddesses... I meant someone I know that is good, and would help me! Not someone like Link.

He continued to move closer, untill he was stood at the opposite side of the monster's motionless body that lay between us. He still held the bow and arrow outstreched, causing me to wonder why he hasn't killed me like he did with the two monsters.

What am I meant to think of him... Is he helping me? Or is he here to capture me? I stood as still as possible. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but no words would reach my mouth- The same as when I first saw him again at the castle. I stood speechless, feeling slightly queasy as I waited to see what he would do.

To my surprise he lowered his bow, without averting his steel gaze from my eyes. He seemed to be studying me skeptically for a moment. I shifted nervously on my feet, unsure of what he could be thinking.

"You walk into my every trap far too easily." He stated, seeming more annoyed than pleased by this statement. He raised his bow and faced it towards me again.

"W-what?" Was the only thing I could muster in reply.

"The reason we returned here is because we knew you would follow. And we knew you would get yourself lost in these woods. I purposely sent the Moblins after you, but I didn't expect they'd try and kill you."

"Why...? W-why would you kill them if they are on your side...?" I questioned quietly.

"They do not matter to me." He answered simply.

"That's insane! You can't kill just because the person doesn't matter to _you_! They'd matter to somebody! Is that really what you've become Link? As heartless as Ganondorf! Have you no mercy? Why would you become this way...? The Link I used to know was kind... And was always willing to help people..." I sighed, lowering my head as I realized my speech was not actually intended towards the monsters he'd killed, but also to whatever else he willingly took the life of.

"I've never met you in my life. What do you mean "the Link you used to know"?"

My head shot up at his words and I looked straight into his eyes. He was staring back at me, confusion etched into his features as his bow was, once again, lowered to the ground. It was clear in his face he was telling the truth... But I thought he had just turned on us...

It suddenly dawned on me that Link must not remember who I am. Ganondorf must've whiped his memory and turn him aganist us... Of course Link wouldn't've change this way if he knew of his past.

"You don't remember..." I mused, more towards myself as I glanced towards the ground.

"Don't remember what?" He asked.

"...Me." I replied, looking up to meet his confused gaze.

"How could I remember you if I don't know you?"

"Link, I don't understand this either, but Ganondorf must've done something to you." I said as I walked around the monster that lay on the ground, so that I was stood only two feet away, facing him.

His eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement for a moment before he stepped backwards. "You're lying!" He growled. "You're just trying to get to me so you can escape."

"Then why aren't I running?" I replied gently.

"To confuse me!"

"Link look at me! Don't I seem familiar to you at all?"

"No! You Hylians are all just rotten liars! And you all deserve to die! Especially you _Princess_." He snarled disdainfully, raising his bow and aiming the arrow straight between my own eyes.

I watched him carefully, my face fixed with a frown. I don't understand him... How could he say people deserve to die when he doesn't know any of them? It's crazy. What on earth has any Hylian ever done to him? He's Hylian himself- how can he turn against his own race...?

"But... Why?" I asked dismally. One word that could reflect so many unspoken questions...

_**Link**_

Why is she so confusing? It's frustrating! She should count herself lucky I can't kill her. Unfortunately she was needed alive... And how can she think she's in any way familiar to me? I've _never_ met her. I refuse to believe a word she says! ...Yet what is it about her that seem different to any Hylian I've ever met...?

I shook the thought aside before pinning my focus back towards her own fear-filled, confused eyes. "You think you're all the Goddesses chosen people, so you take everything for yourselves! But you think of yourself above all Hylians, just because you're their princess."

"Link, you know nothing about how I think! That's not true! I respect all races that are of good nature."

"So no Twili or Gerudo are of any worth to you?" I questioned, sounding more like a statement.

"That depends on whether they are good people. You cannot expect me to judge people based on what they are." She said calmly.

_Cannot judge people based on what they are... _Is that what I'm doing? Not that it would matter, Hylians are our enemies... Why is she saying this? Her kingdom's judgement of us is what lead us to become outcasts...

"Link, you know I'm right. I know you can help us-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear what you have to say!" I replaced my bow on my back and grabbed her arm tightly. She jumped slightly before struggling against my grip as I dragged her away.

"Please Link! Let go!" She cried as she tried to pry her wrist free of my hand. I ignored her complaints and continued to drag her through the woods untill we finally reached the entrance to the secret Fortress.

She stopped fighting my grip and gazed up at the dark Fortress, towering above the trees in wonder. "How did I miss this!" She whispered to herself abscentmindedly as I guided her effortlessly towards the doors.

"These woods are enchanted with dark magic." I answered simply as we ascended the steps.

"Dark magic..." She mimicked in reverie.

The two Twili stood on either side of the door. As we approached, they both moved forward and took hold of the Princess' arms. She snapped out of her trance as soon as the Shadow Beasts touched her, then proceeded to struggle against their hold on her to no avail as I opened the doors to the Fortress.

"Link please, listen to me." She said calmly, giving up with her struggle.

I ignored her and continued to press forward. I hadn't turned to face her, but I could tell she was now walking with us rather than fighting to get away... Wise decision...

I lead the way down to the dungeons with the Princess following silently behind, guided by the Twili. Though as we reached the cell, her quiet mood diminished.

"Impa!" She cried out in worry.

The Sheikah sat inside the dark cell with her back against the grey, stone wall and knees drawn to her chest. She glanced upwards at the sound of her name, her eyes widening with shock as her focus fixed onto the Princess.

"Zelda." She breathed.

Zelda...?

_**Flashback**_

_"Zelda quickly!" I heard a woman call from behind my back. Her footsteps got louder as she came rushing forward. _

_**xXxXxXx**_

The Sheikah had said her name before. Why hadn't I realized?

I closed my eyes tightly and clutched my forehead at a sudden surge of pain. It lasted a few seconds before subsiding. I slowly opened my eyes as my vision returned to focus.

"Link?" I turned to see the Princess... Zelda staring at me quizzically, fake concernment evident upon her features.

I turned away, continuing to ignore her as I unlocked the door to the cell. The two Twili then brought her forward - and she still made no effort to get away.

They dropped her onto the ground and retreated from the cell before I locked the iron barred door with the keys.

"So you actually managed to capture the Princess. That's quite a surprise!" A snicker sounded from behind my back. I furrowed my eyebrows in anger, clutching my hands into tight fists before turning and fiercely punching Vaati in his face, then proceeding to walk solidly past him and out of the dungeons. I had too much on my mind, the last thing I need is Vaati's irritating presence.

**Zelda**

Impa and I both watched from the cold, stone ground in shock as the lilac skinned boy stumbled backwards and hit the wall behind him, clutching his face as Link left.

"Stupid Link!" He growled indignantly, pushing himself away from the wall. "Watch them while I return to Hyrule castle and inform Ganondorf!" He demanded violently towards the dark beasts before stomping away, still clutching his face and muttering angrily under his breath.

I watched him leave before facing Impa, "What is he informing Ganondorf about?" I whispered in worry.

"Most probably that you're in their possession. How did you get here Zelda?" She asked disappointedly.

"I followed them. I didn't want you to be held captive because of me Impa..."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, smiling lightly, "I appreciate your concern, but this was a foolish choice. You should know better than to head straight for trouble." She stated, opening her eyes and watching me carefully.

"To be honest, I don't know what I was thinking when I came here. I knew I wouldn't be able to rescue you, but for some reason that thought didn't stop me..."

"You wanted to see Link, too." She stated gently.

"Wh-what?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"You want to know what happened to him. Correct?"

"...Yes. Impa, I spoke to him but he doesn't remember who I am. I think Ganondorf must've done something to him."

"That would be the logical assumption. But listen Zelda, you shouldn't be worrying about Link right now: The Link you knew seven years ago has gone- he's fallen victim to Ganondorf. You need to think clearly on how we're to escape- without thoughts of Link distrupting your focus."

"I understand... But it's hard to ignore any thoughts of him."

"Just try." She said reassuringly.

_**Link**_

I sighed as I wandered through the woods, heading further away from the Fortress. I needed time to think, yet nothing seemed clear to me. It's as if I'm trying to remember something but no matter how hard I focus, I can't seem to find what I'm looking for. It has to be something to do with the princess. Something about her name causes my head to ache, like it's trying to tell me something, but that message is blocked by an invisible force of some kind.

Why must she be so confusing? I shouldn't feel so lost around her. This should've been a simple mission: Capture the Princess. Why must such a simple task turn out to be so complex?

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I stopped and glanced around obliviously, vaguely noting where I was. I could see a lake in front of me, gently glowing as the ripples grew incessantly over the surface from where the gentle waterfall collided with the lake. Yet no sound of splashing water reached my ears. The only thing I could hear was the faded sound of lost thoughts that formed no words...

I gazed at the self-illuminated lake absentmindedly.

"What am I supposed to think...?" I mused rhetorically. Are the Goddesses mocking me? ...Who is she? Who is Zelda?

"About what you have caused?" A small voice echoed through the woods. At that I snapped back to the present, taking in my surroundings. I twisted around trying to find the source of the voice, glancing in every direction.

"What have you become...?" The voice sounded. I was now alert to the sound and able to follow it to the initial direction. Glancing upwards, I caught sight of a small, brightly glowing fairy, fluttering delicate wings in rhythmic beats. She fluttered closer, becoming level with my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked sternly.

"You don't know?" She replied. Oh great! Another person that thinks they know who I am... Deluded fools...

"No." I answered, turning and walking in the opposite direction. I do not want to waste my time listening to more confusing lies.

"Hey wait! Link listen, you may not remember me but you need to know that you're not who you think you are!"

I paused in my tracks, turning slightly to face the fairy, "You may know my name, but that doesn't mean you can tell me who I am. I _know_ who I am!" I snapped, before resuming my pace.

"That's exactly my point: You think you know but you don't. Do you remember seven years ago when Ganondorf came after us in these very woods? You told me to get away and inform Zelda. From there we never saw you again... untill today."

I stopped. What she says couldn't be true, so why couldn't I move? I kept my focus straight ahead, pondering on her words, unable to turn and face her.

"Do you remember?" She repeated gently.

"...No, I don't." I answered truthfully.

There was a gentle sound of tinkling bells as the fairy fluttered forward, once again, flying into my line of vision.

She seemed to be studying me quizzically, yet her features were too small to be seen accurately. She sighed after a moment. "I don't understand..."

"There's nothing for you to understand. Now leave!" I ordered angrily.

"Where's Zelda?" She asked, ignoring what I'd previously said.

I glared at the fairy with growing impatience. "So that's why you're here. You thought you could try and trick me into believing your pathetic stories, then run off with the Princess and the Sheikah?"

"Hey, that wasn't my plan. I came to talk some sense into you after I saw you helping Ganondorf to capture Zelda. I thought you'd gone insane!"

"How thoughtful of you..." I replied sarcastically, holding back the urge to snap at the little white ball of irritation. I walked past the fairy and trudged away, hoping that maybe she'd give up and leave.

"Hey, where are you going!" She called.

I ignored her and quickened my pace- But she was obviously too stubborn to leave. I could hear the gentle melodic bell sound she made as she flew, approaching from behind.

"Link, listen!" She demanded- I continued to refuse to pay attention. Though my eyebrows were furrowed darkly as her rants proceeded. It remained this way untill we reached the Fortress.

I stomped up the stairs to entrance bitterly as the fairy's incessant rambling persisted.

"Hey Link, is this where you're keeping Zelda? You know, your clothes used to be green-" I slammed the door shut behind me once I was inside, locking out the annoying fairy.

I sighed in relief as I then carried on walking more calmly, thankful that doors existed in this rotten world.

"How dare you slam the door in my face!" Came a loud, squeaking noise. I looked up to see the fairy flying towards me furiously, batting her wings more viciously.

"How in Hyrule did you get in here!" I demanded in bewilderment.

"Maybe you shouldn't've left the windows open!" She retorted, her temper boiling.

I growled out of annoyance, grabbing an old looking jar off a nearby desk and clamping her between the lid and the opening. I screw the lid on tightly as she bounded around the inside, trying to break the glass.

"Hey let me out of here! You Ganondorf lover! I'll kill you!-" She continued to make threatening statements about how gruesomely she was going to torture me once she escaped as I placed her in my pouch. (Which was fortunately sound proof...)

Once that nuisance was out of the way I headed down to the dungeon. I knew Vaati would have already left to inform Ganondorf by now, so that left the Twili to take charge.

The room was dark and eerily quiet as I entered. I haulted briefly as my eyebrows furrowed with confusion: In front of me lay two unconscious bodies of the Twili beasts. My eyes widened in shock as I ran towards the cell. I gripped the bars, glancing around the inside. But, to my dismay, Zelda, nor the Sheikah, were anywhere in sight.

But how is that possible! There are no smashed in walls or dug up tunnels...

* * *

><p><strong>You know, a little can say a lot... Anyway... So what's your opinion of my story? Was it bad to add the little bit of humour? I don't know what I'm best at, but I think I'm more of a comedy writer for the simple reason that I personally find this story awkward to read back to myself.. It just feels so dark and dreary, and even a little cheesy... XD<strong>


	6. Search: Part 1

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. They do really mean alot. This is only half the chapter, the other half will be posted eventually and when it does I'll give all my reviewers a personal response to their review on the chapter that's posted. Yay I know... XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zelda<strong>_

Apparently a twist of fate is all that is required to save a life. Or perhaps it is destiny? Impa and I had been quietly planning our escape once both Link and the Lilac boy had left, and only two dark beasts stood on guard.

I'd tried casting spells that could teleport us away, but Farore's wind could only be cast on a single person... Or so I thought.

In the next instant as both Impa and I sat solemly within the damp, dreary dungeon, a spark of light suddenly flared to life before our eyes. I gazed at the twisting zaps of beams as they swelled in the shape of a cylinder. It reminded me of millions of fireflies all swarming in fast circular motions. Then the light dimmed and slowly died away, revealing a human figure covered from head to toe in a single dark robe. No features were shown beneath the hood, as if no face were even present...

My throat tightened at the stranger's threatening appearance and mysterious presence as it moved closer, seeming soundless and even graceful in the way it approached with such a calm and majestic manner.

I turned to see what Impa thought of the situation, though her focus was fixed to the cloaked figure, unease and cluelessness evident upon her face.

"I have come to your aid." An odd voice spoke softly. It seemed the voice had no set tone nor accent- neither male or female, no specific pitch nor volume- It could have been a whisper as quiet as a breeze yet it rung clearly through my mind as if it had been shouted.

I gazed into the darkness of the hood, seeking for any features of a human face, yet none could be found. "Who are you?" I whispered, stealing a glance towards the two dark creatures incase they had realized our extra number. I gasped gently in surprise as I noticed they were both lying unconsciously on the ground, unmoving.

Turning back slowly with my eyebrows furrowed into a confused frown, the stranger continued to speak. "An introduction is the least of our concerns, now rise Princess of Hyrule, rise Great Sheikah. It is fate that I interviene."

"How can we trust what you say is true?" Impa asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"For one that holds the eye of truth, I'd expect you already know the answer."

Impa's crimson red eyes immediately relaxed as she studied the stranger before her. After a moment she rose to her feet, keeping her eyes focused upon the figure. "Rise your majesty." She ordered gently, her eyes remaining fixed to the dark stranger's looming presence.

I glanced between the two uncertainly, though I knew I could trust Impa with my life, so complied with her order and steadily rose to my feet.

The cloaked figure stepped forward so that it were stood between us. It slowly rose both arms as if being levitated by an upward gravitational force, before placing a stone-like hand upon upon our shoulders.

Sparks began to flicker and circulate each of our bodies, growing faster and faster within each passing second untill only bright light could be seen. Extraordinary magic enveloped my body, sending butterflies tumbling through my stomach as if falling from a great height. Oddly, not a sound could be heard nor could I see anything but light. Impa nor the stranger could be seen, yet I still felt a gentle weight upon my shoulder.

A brief moment later, the strong, defiant light diminished, revealing the vast expanse of Hyrule field- Impa and the stranger stood at my side. I blinked in astonishment, gazing around as if it were merely a dream.

"Head straight north and do not avert your course. You will come across a ranch where you should remain for the time being, and rest for you are worn of your journey." The cloaked figure spoke wisely. It took a single step backwards as both Impa and I looked on towards the north accordingly.

"But why must we-?" I began, only to catch my tongue as I turned to see empty ground of which the stranger once occupied...

_**Link**_

How could they have escaped so easily? This is ridiculous! I clutched onto the iron bars of the cell sighing in exasperation, my eyes clentched shut as I debated on what I should do. I have no clue where the princess may have gone since she left no evidence of her trail, and my father will be here soon. What would he think of me when he see's the princess had gotten away? I can't face him knowing I failed...

I opened my eyes, releasing my grip on the bars, and started towards the exit quickly. I'd just have to try and find her. Though as I ascended the first few steps, voices came from aloft the stairs leading out of the dungeon. I stopped abruptly, gazing upwards as two figures came into view.

My heart sank as both Vaati and my father descended the bleak steps. "What's with you Link? You look like you've seen a ghost." Vaati remarked with delight.

"Shut up Vaati!" I growled in annoyance, stepping backwards down the stairs as they approached.

"I pray for your sake Link, the princess is in her place." My father spoke coldly, his sharp eyes focusing on my own as if he could see through my thoughts.

I averted my eyes from his overpowering gaze and stepped aside as both him and Vaati entered the dungeon. I could tell he already knew without having to look into the cell that the princess had gotten away. It was all too clear by the way he looked at me.

"For Din's sake Link, what happened to the Twili!" Vaati shouted angrily as he ran toward the cell. He gripped the iron bars and examined the inside of the cell critically. "What did you do...?" He spoke darkly, his voice sounding slightly agitated as he turned to face me.

Father stood facing the cell in what seemed to be a thoughtful manner. I'd expected him to be furious, instead he stood like stone.

"I did nothing." I spoke to Vaati. "I came to the dungeon and realized she and the Sheikah had escaped, much like you just did."

"Liar! I bet you let her go! You traitor!" Vaati barked with rage.

"Traitor...?"

"You betrayed us!-"

"No." The sound of my father's solid tone destroyed Vaati's sentence as he froze. "I do not believe Link would be foolish enough to release our prisoners without good reason." He continued, "You cannot just assume Vaati."

He then turned to face me. His golden eyes glistening with a dark glow. "I want you to find the princess and return her to me. You may not have released her, but it was your duty to make sure she did not escape. Therefore you failed your task. If you fail again, I will see to it that you are punished. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes... Father." I answered. But I don't know where to find her... I don't want to fail. How would he punish me if I failed?

"Good. I will return to Hyrule castle." He turned toward the stairs, "You will bring the princess there once you have found her." He ordered.

"Yes father." I sighed. I know better than to question his orders.

"Vaati," He continued, "You will return with me." With that he marched up the stairs in a supreme manner. Vaati nodded and followed behind him like an obedient dog.

I took a step forward, watching as they disappeared from sight. Eventually only the eerie silence and loneliness of the grey dungeon was all that remained.

I guess I'll have to search the whole of Hyrule for the princess. But where should I start? ...The fairy? She must know of the princess' whereabouts...

I opened my pouch and took out a small glass bottle filled with the brilliant light of the small creature within. She bounced around violently, "You! Let me go at once!" She fumed. "No fairy belongs in a jar, you can't just lock us up like some kind of animal! We have rights as fairies! We'll take this to the royal court you hear! You haven't heard the last of me Link!-"

I narrowed my eyes at the bad tempered fairy, "Would you calm down and listen to what I have to say!"

"Listen to you? Ha, you should listen to me you messed up traitor!"

I swallowed back my words. Why is it that one word hurts so much? "...I'll release you on one condition." I continued.

Her violent fluttering became even as she finally turned her full attention on me. "And what might that be?" She asked inquisitively.

"You must tell me where the princess has gone."

"So Zelda managed to get away from you, well good for her!" She stated.

"Just tell me where she is!" I demanded.

She pondered, "What if I don't know where she is?"

"Don't bother lying, you only came to me in the woods as a distraction so that she could get away!"

"That's not true, I came because of you. I came to see what'd happened to you. I thought I could help you, but it looks like you've already lost yourself! I don't know what happened to Zelda."

She can't be telling the truth... Of course she'd cover for the princess with her pathetic lies. "Then I'm afraid I can't let you go." I feigned a sighed, slowly opening the pouch.

"Oh wait hey listen!" She fluttered for attention, "I may not know where she is but I can help you look for her if you release me! All faries have the ability to track their friends so long as they've been touched with the fairy's dust."

I paused, "What makes you think I would believe a word you say?"

"I promise to help you find her. But that's it, so don't think when you find her that I'll let you take her away so easily!" She stated, punching her tiny fist into her hand threateningly.

"But why would _you_ help _me_?"

"Well it's either that or stay in this jar. And don't bother worrying about me flying away: I'm also searching for Zelda and going along with you just makes it easier for me since Hyrule has become infested with monsters."

"Ah, so you're using me..."

"Yep! Pretty much."

"...Fine. But if you try anything I'll rip your wings off." I stated icily.

"Flattering." She remarked.

I narrowed my eyes at the little ball of azure light before regrettably lifting the lid from the small jar. She flew abruptly upwards and began fluttering around the dungeon.

"Finally! There's no space in that jar. My wings need flexing!"

I placed the empty jar back into my pouch before looking upwards towards the fairy.

"Don't stray off task. I need you to track the princess' location." I ordered.

"Sure sure, but first!" She appeared before my eyes in an instant, "Since you don't remember me: My name is Navi." She beamed.

"I don't care what your name is, just find the princess."

"Alright! Sheesh... Mr misery guts." She muttered.

Her fluttering became slower as she hovered in the air, concentrating. "Uh... It's harder to pick up a signal depending on the distance. Ah wait... I think she has gone... north-west."

"Why would she go anywhere north? That's closer to Hyrule castle."

"Ha, I didn't think you cared." She noted, smiling suspiciously.

"I don't." I answered simply. "Just lead the way."

She continued to smile as she exited the dungeon with me following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the other half will not take forever. That I can assure... Review if you like ze story. ^_^<strong>


	7. Search: Part 2

**It's quite short but you know what? This stuff takes ages to write! I'm amazingly slow. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Link<strong>_

I rode upon Epona as I travelled through the lost woods, Navi leading ahead, illuminating the darkness of the woods as she fluttered along nonchalantly.

Eventually, light from the sun came sprawling through the tips of the trees as they became fewer, then the trees all departed and the vast field of Hyrule came into view. Epona huffed gently at the sudden change of brightness as we continued forward.

"We'll have to head north-east before we can continue north-west: There's a bridge that leads over Lake Hylia that we must cross." Navi informed, leading ahead towards north-east.

"You better not be leading me into a trap..." I stated suspiciously.

"Why would I do that? I already told you: I need to find Zelda aswell."

"Why do you need to find Zel- Uh... The princess?"

She gave me a questioning look before proceeding, "Because... I want to ask her something." She dismissed.

"About what?"

"...I-it's private."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically at her odd behaviour. "Fine." I replied shortly after, giving up on any pointless attempt to change her mind.

We travelled silently along Hyrule field for a short while, untill the bridge came into view...

"Hey! Look, the bridge is just ahead! Do you see it over there in the distance?" She exclaimed, bouncing around in excitement.

"Of course I can see it..." I stated monotonously.

"We're not too far now, I can feel it!" She announced proudly.

"Why are you so happy? You're leading me straight to your friend. Do you want her dead or something?"

"Course not! But you'll see..." She stated mysteriously.

"See what?"

"That we are right, and you are wrong." She smiled to herself.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see." She repeated.

I sighed in defeat as we reached the bridge, then began making our way across. Whatever she meant by "You'll see" it changes nothing: I will capture the princess and return her to my father, and I won't fail.

The sun began to set over the horizon which was directly to the west of the bridge, its powerful rays casting orange light over the entire land. The sound of Epona's hooves rhythmically trotting against the stone ground and the gentle jingling of bells from Navi's fluttering were the only things audible as we crossed.

"Oh wait. What's that ahead of us?" Navi questioned as she paused in her tracks. I pulled against Epona's reins in order for her to stop before looking over to the end of the bridge to which we were heading towards.

The figure of a human stood at the end, their body facing sideways, in the shadow of the bridge's pillar. One hand appeared to be outstretched in front of them whilst the other was drawn back- the arm bent and hand facing forward.

I watched the figure cautiously- presuming they were going to attack using bow and arrow by their stance.

"Navi get out of the way."

She complied and moved to hover at my side. Not a second later the arrow came whizzing through the air towards me. I tugged at Epona's reins, drawing her to the side. She neighed, moving backwards before standing on her hind legs in fright. The arrow swiftly glided past, merely inches from us.

I tried to settle Epona whilst warily turning to face the figure- who had begun moving forward with another arrow in position. Her Gerudo features became visible in the sun's orange glow: Her hair shone with pure orange in the light, and her dark skin contrasted against her white clothing.

"Finally! What a prize: The privilege of killing Ganondorf's one and only, Goddesses forsaken son." She snarled.

I watched her suspiciously. "What are you talking about? I thought you were on our side, _Nabooru_."

"Ha! Are you insane? I will never for as long as I live be on the side of that demon of a man! Not after what he did!" She declared venomously, stopping in her tracks four metres away from us.

Navi interjected, "What did he do?"

Her gaze shifted towards the fairy, a sparkle of interest reflecting through her eyes as she carefully studied the small ball of light. The bow lowered in her hands as she began to explain, "He demanded that I left the desert in order to aid him in a search for some instrument called the "Ocarina of Time". I refused: I've never left the desert, it's my home and I didn't feel comfortable in leaving for some pointless search. I thought he would understand and maybe send another... But he turned on me, declaring that I should never refuse the orders of "My superior"" She muffled a dark, spiteful laugh briefly, "Then he threatened me by vowing that he would destroy the entire Gerudo race... From that point I just turned. The way he spoke enraged me to the point that I could've killed him there and then, but he's powerful... too powerful. What made it even worse was that none of the Gerudo had my back: They were all brainwashed into trusting that monster. Not one of them knew of his plot to destroy them... It's so inhuman, how he could ever consider destroying his own race... So now I've been forced into exile. And I promised to myself that I would kill anyone who sides with that devil. That makes you, Link, The ultimate prize since you're the closest living thing to him." Her eyebrows furrowed darkly as she glared with rage, whilst her eyes gently glistened in the orange glow of the sun. The bow in her hand raised and the arrow was repositioned carefully, aiming for my heart.

_I'ts so inhuman how he could ever consider destroying his own race..._ "...Traitor..." I muttered to myself in thought, my eyes focused towards the ground.

"Nabooru please stop!" I heard Navi's voice echo as the bell sound she created when flying jingled rapidly, becoming more distant. Then the sound of a swift swoosh of wind came towards me, I glanced up as Epona whinnied, shifting nervously on her hooves. In the next instant an odd, overwhelming feeling of pain striked my chest, forcing me backwards. I fell from Epona and hit the ground behind her, panting heavily. I clutched my chest around the arrow that now struck through it, hoping to hold back the pain and the blood that came seeping through defiantly.

Epona stood up onto her hind legs and neighed fearfully as I struggled to my knees, squinting from the pain, though my body seemed to be weighed down under a powerful force of gravity, cauing me to fall down against the ground. I lay on my side as blood began to drip from my mouth, and I was hardly able to draw breath into my lungs.

Darkness drew nearer as I became weaker, my eyelids becoming heavier...

A small ball of light appeared above me where all else was dark. "Link!" I heard her say. "Link, get up!" The jingling of small bells echoed through my ears.

I closed my eyes tightly, breathing unsteadily whilst trying to fight the pain as I continued to clutch my chest.

"I can finally have my revenge on Ganondorf after all the suffering he caused for me." I heard Nabooru say darkly, as her footsteps began to slowly approach.

"Wait..." I breathed meekly, attempting to sit up. I managed to hold myself up, though every movement sent waves of pain coursing through my body as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Link?" I heard Navi question from my side as Nabooru's footsteps appeared to pause. I clutched my chest with one hand as I slowly pushed myself to my feet with the other, trying to remain as steady as possible, though my balance was hard to keep.

"Link, don't stand up if you don't feel well enough. I don't want you to over exert yourself." Navi said cautiously as she hovered about my head.

I glared icily towards Nabooru as I studied her movements, attempting to hide my pain as best as I could. She watched me with suspicion as she awaited my next action, one end of her lips curled upwards into a mischievous smile as she held her bow firmly out in front of her with another arrow positioned to strike.

"What makes you think, my father, will even care?" I asked sternly, stepping slowly towards the edge of the bridge.

She looked at me puzzled, losing the crooked smile, "What are you talking about?"

"How're you even walking?" Navi added.

"He may be my father... but why should he care, when neither of us, believe in love?" I struggled to say, my back now facing the edge of the bridge as I clutched my chest painfully, my eyes half closed.

Nabooru gazed at me as she lowered her bow, looking lost for words. "...W-what are you doing?" She questioned a moment later.

"Feeling, lost..." I answered, my vision becoming blurry as the pain in my chest blazed like fire. I took a step backwards and felt my body stumble over the edge of the bridge. My arms flew away from my chest as the world turned upside down sending butterflies rocketing through my stomach. The wind pushed up against me like cold knives, and my vision slowly turned black.

"Link!" I heard an echo of my name through the sharp wind from above. Was that Navi? No I don't care, just make this pain stop! I can't open my eyes. Everything feels so distant...

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about dramatic... Sheesh Link! So err... Reviews! Here we go.<strong>

**Evilblood:** Yay! You've reviewed every chapter! You're officially my best friend! ^_^ Yeah, whether you like it or not! But anyway thank you soo much, I love reading your reviews! They make me really happy! :D Oh and you know that Death Note anime? Well I watched the first two or three episodes quite a long time ago now and it's really good! But I gave up watching it because my computer always freezes when I try to watch it on any anime site, and when I try Youtube it doesn't freeze as much there but it's usually in Japanese with English subtitles! D: Then after a while that freezes aswell so I got annoyed and gave up. ^_^ I need a new computer... Laptop... Whatever it is.

**Idoloni:** Thank you for pointing out my errors oh gracious grammar Nazi! ;D The idea for Link being evil is quite simple, but the way he met Zelda originally came from a dream I had! Except it wasn't Link in my dream, it was a vampire. Hmm... I think Twilight is getting to my head with the idea of vampires... By God I hate that film... At least the vampire was an animated character in my dream! And not Edward Cullen. *Shivers*

**TwilightWakerofTime: **Thanks for your reviews! I do prefer writing comedy because I think I'm better at it but I also like writing dark stories because the idea is interesting! The start is actually alot darker than the future of my story and I think it's not hard to tell what will happen to Link- But then again I know what's going to happen- since there are plenty of hints!

**Lupine Eclipse: **Yes it's dark to show how Link is evil. ^_^ Thank you. I hope you continue to read my story, my friend!

**Jazzmatazz2000: **Is it just me or do I see you reviewing everywhere? XD Thank you soo much for that review, it made me so happy to read! ^_^ It gives me hope for my story! :D

**SuperninjaX:** I'm glad you think so! :D I love how reviews make me smile everytime I read them. ^_^

**Sky- Princess of Time: **Thanks! It's always good to be reassured. :D

**MEAM-neko n.n:** Gracias. You've reviewed two of my stories! :D And I like the way you write, it's rather unique! ;)

**ZeLinkFanGirl:** No worries friend! I'm glad you like it and if it's giving you the shivers then that means my story gives off emotion! :D I so want to make people cry at something I'd written! I think I'll write a tragedy or make this story really sad... *ideas start forming in my crazy mind* :D Do you think my story is written okay? Or are there any parts that you think are awful? It's a good thing I'm not the only one that thinks what I write isn't the best it can be. Thank you for reviewing, you're actually really helpful. ^_^

**MissLozSoue39: **Thank you! ^_^ What do you mean I left off at the worst point possible? Is that bad? :/ I'm sorry! Also I used the word "Brainwashed" in this chapter! :D ...Not as random as it sounds...

**Mysticbreeze327: **Thanks. I'd recommend playing Zelda, it's my favourite game ever. :D Oh and just to be clear: Link is originally the hero in Zelda games- he's only evil in my story.

**Oh I can't wait to show you all the next chapter! *Is very excited* :D**

**By the way, Nabooru's speech had special significance along three specific sentences... See if you can spot what I mean! ;)**


End file.
